


Another Day, Another Sinner To Pay

by rebelwith0utacause



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), American Satan (2017), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelwith0utacause/pseuds/rebelwith0utacause
Summary: I have no idea what I'm doing. Come chat with me onTumblr.
Kudos: 5





	Another Day, Another Sinner To Pay

You knew that you could be a little judgemental at times. Some called it being an elitist, but you were pretty sure it was just your superior taste in music. You liked dirty bass lines and double pedals, gritty vocals and distorted guitars. You couldn’t care less about the romantic pop bullshit and rapping wasn’t music in your opinion. Making sure you voiced your opinion was at the top of your list of priorities, though.

It was one of the hottest summer nights that season and the humid air made your mind hazy. The two glasses of Zombie you’ve drained definitely had something to do with that, too. You were at your friend Johnny Faust’s place, celebrating the release of his band’s latest album, and the house was packed with artists and producers from almost every genre. 

That didn’t intimidate you, though. The liquid courage gave you a million and one reasons to pick a fight with the two blondes hanging out in Johnny’s backyard. They were both towering over you by at least a foot, slowly losing their patience with your incessant jabs about their music. You couldn’t help yourself, each time you would open your mouth and piss them off, their jaw would clench, making the muscles in your lower belly clench as well. You knew that you weren’t talking smack about their music anymore because you hated it, it was just because you liked seeing them react to your brattiness. You got a kick of the narrowing of their eyes. You got wet when you saw them breathe through their noses to contain their fury.

You were on your way to say that the only rapper that might have a bit of musicality to his songs was Eminem when Colson interrupted you. “Why do you have to be such a brat?” Bingo. “Do you get off on being a bitch to everyone at this party?” 

“As if,” you faked an indignant scoff. “Just because you can’t admit that your music is lame, doesn’t mean that I’m not right.”

“Just because your excuse is lame, doesn’t mean that your panties aren’t soaking wet right now.” You turn your head towards Luke, a little bit surprised by his straight-forwardness. Out of the two, he was definitely the quiet one. And you had to admit, if you weren’t wet by now, hearing him talk about your soaking pussy definitely did the trick.

“Ugh, you wish,” you say over your shoulder and turn your attention towards Colson who’s now looking at you with a smirk on his face. Your next retort gets lodged in your throat when you feel a hand creeping up on your inner thigh. You can feel Luke’s body moving behind you, feeling his mouth angle towards your ear, your eyes moving to lock onto Colson’s.

“So you mean to tell me that if I, hypothetically, lift my hand up a bit, I won’t find a wet patch on your panties?” Colson’s smirk just grows bigger, seeing your eyes bug out as Luke’s hand creeps up. You hear the groan as soon as you feel his index finger touch your lips.

“Damn it, Kells, you have to feel this for yourself. Not only has this slut been dripping while insulting us, she actually had the audacity to do it commando.”

Your mouth lets out a sound of distress as Colson corners you against Luke, followed by a moan as he drops his hand to join Luke’s. 

“No shit,” he says, dragging the pad of his middle finger from your opening to your clit. Your knees almost buckle as he starts to stroke you in a fast rhythm. Your breathing becomes labored, your eyes at half-mast, captivated by Colson’s stare, and your head falls back toward Luke’s chest as he starts to pump two fingers inside of you.

The feeling of both of them almost tips you towards the edge and you let out the tiniest whimper, lifting your hands to half-assedly push at Colson’s chest. You know that no matter how hard you tried, you wouldn’t be able to push them away, and that thought scared you as much as it excited you. You were pretty sure that there were eyes on you three from the other party people, but you just couldn’t bring yourself to care.

“What’s the matter little girl, cat got your tongue?” you hear Luke whisper in your ear. “Are you gonna be a good little slut for us and finally shut your mouth?” In a last act of defiance, you turn your head towards him and whimper out a “No.”

His reaction comes faster than your hazy mind can process. He’s removing his fingers from under your dress and forcefully shoving them in your mouth. “You sure about that?” You’re almost glad that your mouth is stuffed with his digits to stop the moan from escaping. One of the most powerful orgasms you’ve ever experienced rips through your body, making the two men laugh at you. “Guess we found a way to shut her up.”

\-----

Getting through the throng of people in the living room without falling on your knees is difficult but made possible with the large hand braced on your lower back. Colson is guiding you to one of Johnny’s bedrooms, Luke walking a step behind the two of you. The lingering elation from your orgasm makes your heart beat fast and your thoughts turn silent and you’re welcoming this feeling because you’re almost sure that it’s only going to get better.

You take three steps into the room and you stop. Colson steps in front of you while Luke walks further in, looking for the light switch. He slowly puts his hands on your collarbones, gliding them upwards. You can feel his fingertips tangle in the hair at the nape of your neck, putting some pressure and tilting your head back. “Why aren’t you on your knees yet, slut?”

Taking the hint, you loosen your knees and drop to the floor, sitting on your haunches. The Doc Martens on your feet make it uncomfortable, but you’re too focused on his next command to care. You can feel his thumb rub against your bottom lip, smudging your red lipstick on the side, giving you a toothy smile. “There that’s better.” You almost smile up at him, feeling like a good girl, but he cuts it short when he starts dragging you backward and slams your body to the bedroom door. He moves a step closer, shoving his clothed crotch in your face. You raise your hands to shove at his thighs and squeeze your eyes shut, but you know there’s no escape. Your head still tilted, he uses one hand to open his fly and pull out his cock, rubbing it on your lipstick-stained cheek. “Open up.” You loosen your jaw the tiniest bit and he’s already feeding you his dick. He won’t stop pushing forward and you start to feel the nerves creeping in. Your heart starts to beat faster, your breathing accelerates and your head is stuck between a door and a very hard place. His thumb and index finger pinch your nose the second his tip hits the back of your throat and your eyes start to tear up when you squeeze them closed, just a part of your poor gag reflex. You can feel the insides of your mouth fill with your spit as well as his precum, not helping you with that slight panic attack at all. He starts moving faster, fucking your mouth while you’re on the verge of passing out. Black spots appear in your vision, but he forcefully takes his dick out, spreading your saliva all over your face. Feeling like you can finally breathe again, you start to register his voice “...up, get your ass on the bed.”

“No, don’t get up. I want you to crawl on your knees to me. Let’s see how much you really want this.” Your eyes move toward Luke, sitting on the side of the bed, legs spread wide. You start to move, feeling sharp pain in your knees every time they make contact with the floor. Colson bends down and yanks at your hair like a leash, dragging you to Luke. 

You’re crumpled on the floor in front of him, feeling like all of your energy has left your body, while buzzing with nerves at the same time. In no time, Luke’s pulling you by the back of your neck and pushing you over one of his thighs. He presses your head in the bedsheets to his left, locking your legs with his. His right hand lifts the edge of your dress over your hips, leaving your pussy exposed to his and Colson’s view. You’re getting even wetter if that’s possible. “Oh, this is priceless. Look at this mess, Kells. Such a dirty girl.”

His digits enter you once again, gliding as effortlessly as they did before, only this time, he uses a third finger on you. It’s a forceful invasion of your private parts and the logical part of your mind tells you that you should find a way to get him to back off, but you only manage to arch your back and slide his fingers even deeper than they previously were. “So fucking eager.” You can feel his fingers curl inside of you, finding that special spot and repeatedly pressing against it, making your fingers curl into the bedsheets and your thighs uncontrollably shake. His husky chuckles make you feel an intense humiliation, but you can’t stop yourself from crying out his name. 

The stimulation is almost too much and before you know it, the pressure in your lower belly disappears like a blinding supernova, leaving you breathless. You can feel his grip on your legs slip due to your juices running all over your legs, making a mess around your feet. Every time you try to gasp for air, he presses on that spot again, making you squirt once again and robbing you of your breath and any conscious thought you might have had.

You have nothing left to give, but you’re rudely taken away from your bubble of bliss by a harsh slap to your clit. The metal from his rings makes it ache and it also sends a zing throughout your nerves. He smacks your asscheeks twice in succession, leaving handprints.

Colson grabs you by the hair once more, pulling you to the middle of the bed on your hands and knees. He takes up your left, while Luke gets up on his knees on your right side. They land smack after smack on your ass, turning it a cherry red, making you squirm and moan with every blow. You can feel the shift in the energy when Luke starts to pull your dress over your body, keeping it tangled around your hands while he sits himself in front of you. Colson gets behind you, squeezing your sore flesh. He starts to grind on you and every time he goes up, the zipper of his jeans scratches your clit, making you moan in Luke’s face. As if they’re reading each other’s thoughts, Luke makes you take his cock at the same time Colson enters you from behind. The force of his thrust makes you bob on Luke, eliciting a moan from both of you. He has one hand on your head, guiding the tempo and the other on your tied-up hands on his chest, leaving you stretched out like a cat for them.

The sounds of skin slapping skin and slobber reverberate in the room, making everything ten times louder in your head. “Stop, I need to be inside her too.” Luke slides underneath you, waiting for Colson to pull out. You spread your legs as far as they can go until you can feel him enter you. You’re gyrating on him, working his cock, getting yourself worked up, when you feel Colson start to poke your back hole. It’s not the most pleasant feeling you’ve felt, but you’re so turned on at this point, the fullness is welcome. They start a rhythm, pinning you in place. Your face is poised above Luke’s staring straight into his eyes. You’re breathing the same breath, his exhales, your oxygen. You can feel yourself getting there, and you know that he’s ready to blow when you see the blue in his eyes almost turn white. You know that he can sense it, too, your pussy is milking him hard and your irises are most likely red by now. He’s breathing through his orgasm, making you whimper when you feel his seed inside of you.

It’s always like this. He makes you feel so full, filling your body and your hollow soul at the same time. Colson is almost forgotten until he plops down on top of you, spent. Your thighs are a mess and your muscles ache from being stretched so much, but you can’t get yourself to move. Your eyes start to close, and the last thing you remember before laying your head on Luke’s chest and falling asleep is him muttering “Such a good girl for me.” and kissing the crown of your head.

\----

You feel the tips of his fingers lazily trailing down your lower belly. His hand moves down to your heat, cupping you and making you moan. “Is he gone?” you ask, squeezing your eyes shut when he starts to play with you. “Yeah. He said he’s going for a smoke and never came back.” He picks up the rhythm, running circles around your clit and kissing up your shoulder to your ear. “What did you do to him, anyway?” he whispers, giving your ear piercing a tug with his teeth.  
The smile on your face is instantaneous. He’s working you even harder when you moan out “Might have been a few STDs and a permanent case of blue balls for the next week or so.” He huffs out a laugh from behind you. “You little devil.” “You know it. Just giving him a taste of what it feels like to actually fuck with the devil. I hate it when people use my name in vain.” Your body melts into his and you’re cumming with a soft wail.

\----

“Where do you think you’re going?” You turn to see Luke lying on his side on the bed, seeing you get dressed. You slowly pull your dress over your thighs, careful of the red marks on your right cheek. “I’m heading out to see my other favorite angel boy, I’ve corrupted you too much. Just look at my ass, Luke. Angels aren’t so violent. Plus, Mikey’s got all of the toys. Sorry love.” You walk through the door and right before you close it, you can hear him say “You’re insatiable.” before he plops down on his back and closes his eyes to return to dreamland. You smile to yourself. You catch Johnny’s eye, silently telling him that you’re heading out. Another day, another sinner to pay.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing. Come chat with me on [Tumblr](https://rebelwith0utacause.tumblr.com/).


End file.
